The Day, The Death, The Date
by I Can Never Decide Who or What
Summary: Set In ME3 follows Thane, Kaidan and Jess Shepard throughout their time on the citadel after Mars and after Cerberus. Shepard almost loses Kaidan to Cerberus, the Cerberus attacks the Citadel and she loses Thane for good, at the same time she has to deal with trying to save the galaxy from the reapers, and Jess really likes to shoot things when she's pissed.


_The Day, The Death, The Date._

* * *

"See you Kaidan!" Shepard smiled as she left his room in the hospital, she strolled with a smile on her face and waved goodbye to Doctor Michel and then to Thane who she blew a kiss to and then she exited the hospital to attend to other business she had on the Citadel.

Thane turned away from the window and walked slowly towards the human biotic's room. Thane had spoken to him before, but that was before he knew about his relationship with his Siha, the thought of his Siha with the biotic was constantly on his mind, he wasn't jealous if anything he was reassured. Shepard would have someone to fall on when he died, he had a feeling it would be soon, he had been scared to leave her in the middle of this crisis but he couldn't help having this disease.

He knocked on the door and saw the human biotic wave him in. "Hey Tannor" Kaidan like most others knew him by this name. This meant that he didn't know about his connection with Shepard.

"I would like to discuss something with you Kaidan" Thane said and walked over to the stool beside Kaidan's bed.

"Of course" Kaidan slid up in the bed, '_he must still be tied down by the medical red tape_' Thane thought to himself as he saw Kaidan struggle to sit up properly. "What can I do you for?" Kaidan asked he gave the Drell a soft smile.

"My name, its Thane" the Drell whispered, for a second the biotic didn't understand and then it registered, '_the Assassin'_ Kaidan thought to himself '_Him and Shepard? Him? Him?' _Kaidan couldn't think past that, Him and Shepard, the assassin, Shepard. He couldn't, he didn't want to think about it.

"You..." Kaidan growled as his eyes rose up. "How dare you" Kaidan hissed he had the horrible mental image of this Drell touching and kissing her, his commander, his love, he wanted to lock it out of his head but he couldn't.

"Kaidan..." Thane started but couldn't get a word in Kaidan was furious, he had befriended this Drell learned to like him and now he finds out that he was with his one and only.

"Did you befriend me just to steal her away again!? If you haven't noticed pal I almost died, again, to save her!" Kaidan shouted a little louder than expected and a doctor came in to check on him but he shooed the Salarian doctor away.

"Kaidan listen!" Thane hissed getting Kaidan's attention, it was only right to let Thane speak, explain himself now that Kaidan had gotten that out of his system. "Thank you." Thane sighed; "I am dying. I may die at any minute." Thane bowed his head and drew in a deep breath. "I want her to be in good care, kept from harm and loved." Thane needed to know that she would be okay, he was probably going to leave her during the reaper attack, he might even leave her before he ever gets the chance to see her again.

"I didn't know" Kaidan whispered feeling like he'd just tore an open wound a little more open for the assassin.

"No you didn't, but I want you to take care of her, you obviously love her and will protect her. She needs someone like you" Kaidan didn't want to hear this, yes he loved Shepard; but it was hard to be asked by someone he should hate, to take care of the one he didn't want to protect on Horizon and was furious with afterword's.

"I want her Thane, but what is it you call her again?"

"Siha, I've been lucky enough to find two" Thane whispered he quickly thought of his wife and then to Shepard, both beautiful and wonderful woman.

"She's you're _Siha _now, she chose you." Kaidan felt like he was being the bigger person, '_if you love something let it go right?_' Kaidan thought to himself.

"Yet here she is visiting you every chance she gets." Thane whispered, he tried to hide the hurt in his voice but he knew he was doing the right thing for her. Kaidan sighed, it was true all he had to do was send a message and within a day here she was saying she had some business to do that brought her here. "When I pass, love her, until the end of time Kaidan; love her until the end of time." Thane whispered to him and Kaidan smiled. It was a good thing to do, never let her feel unloved, let her be with him until they both died and let Thane hold her until he died. She could be happy then.

"Okay Thane, I promise to make our _Siha_ happy." Thane chuckled at Kaidan's comment and they both turned to see Shepard walking through the door.

She looked wide eyed at them and brushed some of her blonde hair from her sparkling sea blue eyes. "Ehhh... I dropped my phone here I think." She looked between Thane and Kaidan, they both smiled at her. "I take it you two know each other then?" Shepard said sheepishly, "look both of you-"

"Hey it's cool, we're... friends" Kaidan cut off Shepard. Shepard's eyes opened so wide they thought they would fall out.

"Friends" Thane reassured her. "As best an Assassin and a Major can be" He smiled at her, she didn't know what to make of what was happening right now, she felt like it was awkward but from the look on her companion's faces she was the only one feeling it.

"Okay..." She said forgetting why she was here, then remembering, "My phone please" She smiled trying to shrug away this awkward feeling.

"Here you are." Kaidan smiled and handed her, her phone gripping her soft yet strong hand in his.

"Eh Thanks, Bye..." Shepard wanted out of there as fast as she could; she waved and then ran from the room strolling down her phone to Liara.

"Shepard I see you found your phone." Liara answered, Shepard could here Glyph in the background and knew Liara was back on the Normandy and would be available for a '_what the fuck just happened there'_ conversation.

"Thane and Kaidan are... Friends?"

"Well That I didn't see coming..."

"You're not the only one"

* * *

Shepard stormed into the Spectre shooting range she had her scorpion in her hand ready to blow the targets to pieces. She had left the hospital ten minutes ago; twenty minutes ago Thane had died. She was fed up of all the death, first Jenkins, then Ash, then all the good people on earth, now Thane. She was sick of it. And it was all Cerberus' fault! "Fuckin' Cerberus" Shepard muttered under her breath as she aimed her gun at the target. She fired quickly missing a few times because of the tears in her eyes, Thane, she thought, she loved him, she was his Siha, he loved her. She didn't care he was Drell, he never cared that she was Human. She wanted to kill them all now, every god damned reaper, every fucked up Cerberus soldier, Kai Leng, The Illusive man, Hell even Kaidan a little bit, while he refused to lower his gun Thane was sitting their dying.

Thane was gone.

She cried even more.

He was as dead as dead could be.

A bit like she was nearly three years ago, as dead as dead can be.

She had been brought back to save everyone, her friends, her crew, she should have been able to save at least Thane.

Shepard pulled the trigger of the gun by accident and hit a sensor which triggered an alarm to put a knock out gas in the room. Within a minute Shepard was out cold, her tears frozen on her cheeks.

* * *

"Kaidan Alenko?" Asked an Asari from behind him, he had been waiting for Shepard he needed to apologise and he had just heard about Thane, Kaidan was constantly thinking about his friendship with Thane, they shouldn't have been friends, but he was a good guy.

"Yea" Kaidan replied, trying to sound like he actually cared. He just wanted to get back onto the Normandy and avenge everyone who had died Ash and Thane the most.

"An alarm went off in the Spectre office, Jess Shepard was inside and we need you as you're the only Spectre on the Citadel to go in and investigate for us." She said to him, of course Shepard would want to shoot something, this was Shepard after all.

Kaidan nodded his head and the Asari spouted information to Kaidan but he wasn't listening, he just had to go in and get Shepard out. This would be the first time in a while he had been able to pick her up and hold her. After he received his mask he went into the Spectres office and looked around, no sign of anything, and then he looked into the shooting range, Shepard had shot anything and everything.

He slowly opened the door and walked in to see Shepard on the side her gun thrown away from her, her cheeks glistened and her blonde hair slowly falling out of the ponytail. He leaned down and shook her gently she was still out and he looked around. She was hurting and there was nothing he could do about it, not yet anyway.

"Rooms clear, looks like Spectre Shepard missed a target and Hit a sensor, clean the air" Kaidan said to the team outside through his Omni tool. As the air was being cleared he sat on the floor and pulled Shepard to him, rested her head on his knee and he gently stroked her hair.

Soon she woke up and realised the dream she had been having was just that, a dream. "Thane..." She cried to herself, she hadn't even realised her head was propped on someone's knee.

"Shepard?" Kaidan whispered and she turned her hear back to see him, he smiled at her and she sat up quickly finally realising where she was. "Are you feeling better?" he asked and extended his hand to her.

She took it and played with his fingers like she used to when they were together on the first Normandy. "Not really, I'm still struggling with the fact that he's dead, you should have seen Koylat when Thane passed. He left without me even knowing, I sat with his body for ten minutes wishing he'd breathe again" Shepard cried she didn't bother wiping them away as more would fall and she would just have to repeat the action.

"Shepard, you should be happy for the time you had with him." Kaidan whispered softly, "You both cared for each other deeply, like you and I did on the original Normandy" Kaidan turned his head away from her, did he really just say that, did he really just bring them up when she's mourning the one she chose.

"Like we still do you mean? Right?" Shepard whispered, she didn't want to move to fast but she had always loved Kaidan, from the second she woke up after Eden prime. She knew it was him who had carried her, as Ash was more likely to drop her. She smiled a little as she thought that and then remembered the awful feeling inside her heart the agonising pain that throbbed because Thane was no longer there.

"If you feel that way." Kaidan smiled and then saw tears build up in hers eyes. He realised she probably hadn't meant to say that aloud, her mind was still filled with Thane. "Look, you need your space and time to mourn, so here's your gun." He stood up and placed her scorpion in her hands. He started to walk out when he heard her reload the gun. Instead of leaving he watched her through the glass panel and saw her blow the targets to pieces. Jess had never expressed herself through art or poetry, not music or dancing, she always did it best with guns and things that went boom. He saw her smile once while she was reloading her gun and decided that now was a good time to leave her be.

* * *

Shepard decided now was a good time to leave she had ran out of thermal clips and was all alone, she finally came to her senses that Thane was gone but there was a whole galaxy who really needed her, she smiled only a little, at least it wasn't the reapers who had killed Thane it was Kai Leng, and she could kill Kai Leng with ease now she fuelled up to do so.

Entering the elevator Shepard's heart started to race, Liara would have heard about Thane's death she would have made a new plaque for the memorial wall, it would say 'Thane Kirios' and she would have to look at it every time she exited the elevator. Just like she had to see 'Ashley Williams' and everyone else who she had managed to let down. Like the little boy on earth and Navigator Presley, and all of the Colonists. The elevator stopped on docking bay D24 and as the door opened she saw many familiar faces, Garrus, Liara, Kairn, Joker even with his weak legs, Edi and Kaidan, all of them huddled around each other, all of them had known Thane, all of them felt the loss two.

None of them had saw her coming they were all huddled together looking out across the Citadel, she wiped her face again and gave up on trying to tie back the blonde hair she had, it was to tangled and tatty to do anything with. She took a deep breath in and spoke up to her crew "Hey…" She didn't get what she had hoped out, they all turned around and quickly she was embraced by Kairn, they had been friends even before the Normandy SR-1 Kairn seemed to follow her around from ship to ship. She tried to hold back the tears but Kairn's hug just reminded her of Thane; Kairn was comforting her, reminding her of her loss. She gently pushed away and wiped her eyes. She wouldn't cry in front of them, she was their commanding officer she had to be strong, had to deal with everything on her shoulders.

Liara didn't exactly know what to do but she looked at Shepard as in she fully understood the loss and maybe she did but Shepard didn't want to see all of these faces. "Look guys, just smile, we have to save the galaxy and all that shit that nobody else can deal with." She laughed and tried to hide her pain. "Back onto the Normandy!" They all nodded they're head she didn't fool a single one of them though. All of them started heading to the entrance to the Normandy, Jess just took a minute to look out over the Citadel before she left again.

She felt a presence behind her and put her head down, she hadn't yet told Kaidan he could re-join the Normandy but she knew she couldn't do this without him. "Get on that ship now Major." She turned around and he saluted her.

"Yes Ma'am." And he walked on ahead. Opening the door he turned around quickly and said to her, "Next time we're here you want to grab a bite at Apollo's café?" he asked hopefully and she smiled and nodded.

"It's a Date."

* * *

**A/N**

**Probably not my best work so for my next ME story/One-shot I promise it'll much better! Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know if you like it or not!**


End file.
